


In The Eye Of The Beholder

by LadyRosalie



Series: Beneath The Breach [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 09:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5086564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRosalie/pseuds/LadyRosalie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Halamshiral, Cassandra acts on her feelings for the Inquisitor. The Seeker learns just how beautiful love can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Eye Of The Beholder

The moment that Cassandra Pentaghast realizes just how beautiful the Inquisitor is, she is absolutely terrified.

The realization occurs while the group is camping during a mission in the Emerald Graves. Dorian and Sera had already retired to their tents, leaving the two remaining women sitting silently across from each other on opposite ends of the fire. Cassandra was polishing her sword. The Seeker glanced up from her work, and her eyes immediately locked onto the form of Katherine Trevelyan. The mage was sitting cross-legged, reading a magical tome that the Seeker could not even begin to comprehend. Lady Trevelyan's features were illuminated by the warm glow of the camp fire, and Cassandra found herself unable to look away. 

_Maker, she is beautiful. ___

Cassandra had met beautiful women, but she had never been affected by a pretty face before. The Inquisitor was simply so much more. It had been the other women's determination to set things right that had originally endeared Cassandra to her. And then the Seeker found herself admiring Katherine's tenacity, her magical prowess in battle, even agreeing with the Inquisitor's decisions more often than not.  Then they got to know each other, becoming close friends. The Seeker enjoyed the time they spent together. Once Cassandra confessed to her secret love for romance novels, the Inquisitor admitted to her own admiration for literature. They began reading together. The Inquisitor would meet Cassandra in the afternoon out in the courtyard, and they would sit together underneath the shade of a nearby tree and discuss their favorite books. They shared what they liked and disliked, exchanged poetry, and revised book endings that they did not approve of. Varric's works in particular had become a frequent topic of their friendly debate. Katherine loved sharing time with the object of her unrequited affection, and Cassandra enjoyed having someone that she could truly be herself around. Cassandra quickly found herself looking forward to the time that they spent together.

Halamshiral had made these feelings more pronounced. Her thoughts frequently returned to that evening. Cassandra remembered the erratic beating of her heart as Katherine leaned in to lightly kiss her cheek, and the electric sensation that followed. The Seeker had practically floated on air for several days afterward. The Inquisitor's chaste gesture had awakened something passionate in Cassandra, and she found herself desiring more. 

A feeling of warmth bloomed in the Seeker's chest as she thought of the time she had spent with Katherine, and their dance under the moonlight. The realization left her stunned. She must have been blind not to see it before. Seekers were trained to first look within themselves for answers. And now she saw it, clear as day. 

_Andraste preserve me, I love her._

Katherine Trevelyan was lovely. High cheekbones and well-proportioned features clearly displayed her noble heritage. Long dark curls tumbled halfway down her back, bright blue eyes scanned the current page in her book, one ruby lip was snagged between her teeth. Cassandra's eyes zeroed in on the other women's mouth. Cassandra found herself moving closer and leaning towards the Inquisitor. Almost as if she were under a spell, though the mage across from her hadn't lifted a hand except to turn the page of her book.

Startled by the sudden movement and proximity of her friend, Katherine lifted her head to meet Cassandra's burning gaze. She was surprised by what she saw swirling in the Seeker's eyes. Katherine had buried her secret love for Cassandra long ago, choosing instead to nurture their budding friendship. She had been so sure that her attraction was one sided, it appeared that she was wrong. The Inquisitor forced herself to remain still, heart pounding frantically in her chest, as Cassandra drew closer. Katherine was unwilling to ruin the moment that she had secretly longed so desperately for. 

The Seeker suddenly paused, her face only inches away from the Inquisitor's. Cassandra wanted to say something meaningful or romantic. But words did not come easily to her. Cassandra's strength lay in action, and so it was action that she took.

Cassandra closed the remaining distance between them and captured Katherine's lips with her own. 

_This. _This was what Cassandra had read about, an all-consuming love and passion for another. For a brief moment Cassandra grew afraid that her feelings were unrequited, as the mage remained still against her. All insecurities vanished once she felt Katherine respond to her kiss. The feeling in her chest swelled as the Inquisitor drew herself closer to Cassandra and threaded her fingers through the Seeker's short hair.__

When they broke apart for breath, Cassandra leaned to press their foreheads together. "I have wanted to do that for a while now, since we danced at Halamshiral."

Katherine's eyes shone in her happiness. "Have you now?"

"Yes" Cassandra breathed. 

Katherine tenderly ran her thumb across the scar on Cassandra's cheek. "You are beautiful."

Cassandra couldn't quite contain her scoff of disbelief, beauty itself was sitting before her.

Katherine frowned. "Can you truly not see it?"

Cassandra faltered slightly under the Inquisitor's sincere stare, Katherine believed what she was saying. Cassandra felt her chest tighten. She swallowed. "I have never thought of myself like that before."

"Perhaps your view of yourself is somewhat limited."

The mage's words resonated deeply. Cassandra hadn't thought herself to be attracted to other women either, yet now she was in love with one. If her views had been more resolute, would she have missed the chance for love? Besides, beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Cassandra knew that people often failed to see past her outward appearance as the taciturn warrior, but the Inquisitor had. Katherine clearly viewed her as attractive, both physically and emotionally. The Seeker delighted in the knowledge that her feelings were reciprocated, and that was all that really mattered. 

The Seeker had never believed herself to be beautiful before, but the adoration in Katherine's eyes was making her feel quite differently. It was a nice feeling. Cassandra definitely enjoyed the compliment, and planned to repay it whenever she had the chance.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Comments and suggestions are always appreciated :)


End file.
